Working With Whales
by BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon
Summary: Cleo Sertori has revived a promotion, she now trains Neptune the Killer Whale. However Neptune is highly dangerous as he killed the previous trainer, Cleo is treading on eggshells as she works with Neptune, hoping that he doesn't turn on her, meanwhile Lewis, Rikki and Bella are going out of their minds with worry... MAJOR CLEWIS


Cleo watched Ronnie the Dolphin burst out of the water performing a front flip, she began to clap for him as he let out high pitched calls.

"Amazing Cleo!" Said the Marine Park manager, walking towards her with a grin.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ask away" she replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to accept a promotion?" He questioned.

Her face lit up like a candle.

"You will be working as a Killer Whale trainer, otherwise known as Orcas" he said.

The name Killer Whale really didn't seem too friendly to Cleo.

"Do I use the same hand signals as I do for Ronnie and the others?" She queried.

"No actually..." He trailed off.

Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be in the water with the Whale" he said.

"I'll be in the water with a Killer Whale?" She asked.

"Yep, that's what I just said" he told her, "our previous trainer...he sadly passed away"

Cleo hoped he wasn't killed by the Orca.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" Cleo asked, already feeling goosebumps forming on her skin.

"Cleo, life is dangerous, you'll be fine..." He said, "as long as you play your cards right"

"o-okay" she stuttered.

"So do you want to accept the promotion or not?" He questioned.

"Uhm.." Said Cleo, biting her lip while she thought about it.

"I'll give it a shot" she said.

_"I'm sure Lewis could whip up some anti-transformation, he made some last year for Kim's beach birthday party. I don't want to turn into a fish in front of hundreds of people" Cleo thought._

"Great, tomorrow I'll take you to meet Neptune, and then you'll start the next day" He told her.

"Neptune?" She said, confused.

"That's the name of the whale" he said.

"Aw, he sounds sweet" Cleo replied with a faint smile.

"Yeahhh" he replied slowly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there to meet Nep- whatever his name is" Cleo said, walking away.

"Neptune!" He yelled after her.

Cleo took off her whistle and placed it in the staff box before heading to the exit of the Marine Park.

* * *

><p>"Lewis!" Cleo said sharply, bursting into Lewis's house.<p>

"Oh hey Cleo" he greeted, without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

Cleo sat down opposite him and rested both arms on the table.

"I need you to make me some anti-transformation" she said.

"Oh, so I don't get a kiss or anything?" He replied, offended.

Cleo smirked, and leaned over the table to peck him on the lips.

"Now can you make me some anti-transformation?" She asked him.

"Okay..." He trailed off, he gave Cleo a look of suspicion. "What's it for?"

"I got a promotion today" she announced, beaming.

"Wow, really!?" He asked, bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips.

"Yeah, you are now looking at the Marine Park's Killer Whale trainer" she told him.

Lewis choked on his drink, and swallowed it before he could spit it out.

"Cleo, you do know how dangerous those things are!?" He asked.

"Oh come on Lewis, how hard can it be!?" She replied.

"Uhm, how about extremely hard!" He said, "have you any idea how many trainers have been killed by those things!?"

"I know, I know, but I said I would give it a shot" she said.

"Cleo, I don't think you realise how much danger you're putting yourself in, one wrong move with those killing machines and you're done for" he said.

"Please Lewis? at least let me try" she begged.

Lewis sighed.

"Okay...but please be careful Cleo!" He said.

She squealed, jumping from her seat and sitting on Lewis's lap.

"Can you have the anti-transformation ready by Wednesday?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll try my best" he said.

"Thanks" she replied.

Lewis smirked at her, and planted his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"Great news Bennett, I found a new trainer for Neptune" said the manager of the Marine Park. Walking into the room that held a huge tank containing the six hundred pound Orca.<p>

"Really, wow that was fast!" Said Bennett, as he dumped a bucket of dead fish into Neptune's tank.

"Let's just hope this one doesn't get killed" he said.

"Hey boy, you'll be nice to the new trainer won't you?' Asked the manager, peering over Neptune's tank.

The whale spurted water from his fluke, causing the manager to chuckle.

"That's a good boy" he said.

"What's this new trainer's name then?" Asked Bennett.

"Cleo Sertori, she's great with the dolphins" he said.

"And how old is she?" He asked.

"I think she's eighteen, I'm not quite sure" the manager answered.

"She's just a kid, should we really be putting her up to this?" Bennett asked.

"She's the only trainer that showed interest, were losing money Bennett, we can't have that!" He said.

"Okay, but I'm not retrieving her body when he kills her" he said.

"He won't kill her, Cleo is very experienced, she's not stupid" the manager assured his colleague.

"Whatever you say boss" he sighed, dumping yet another bucket of fish into the water.

"I honestly don't know what is wrong with that kid, she sure is out of her mind" the manager laughed.

* * *

><strong>If you want me to continue then please leave a review letting me know! Xx<strong>

**-Amy**


End file.
